User talk:Robert Mc Roberts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alliance flag.png page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 18:58, December 27, 2010 I know you and mattew daggermenace were the ones that attacked the francis brigade baracks i was there ~ an assassin Ok. Assassin...... I was following orders I cant be prosecuted! dose not mean i wont kill you ~ an assassin You and WHAT army. it does not take an army to kill one man~ an assassin Oh yes it does, with me AND Robert. 22:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) then you two have alot to learn about me~an assassin Request If I may ask you to please not make any edits to the page Samuel Redbeard without my permission/authorization. You ARE entitled to your own opinions but please do not express them by making changes to my page ( without my permission). Thank you! With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding so many categories to a page. You put a lot of categories on the Royal Alliance category page. A category does not need a whole bunch of categories on one paqe. Please stop adding the categories to the extreme. 15:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Official Caribbean Government Invitation Hello! As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join. We hope to soon have you in our government! 01:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Owner/Founder Pages Hello, Please do not make pages with nothing on them. I deleted it, you can recreate it if and only if there is a good amount of information on it. Fair Winds! 18:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're Invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Viceroyal Repeating Rifle Excellent work with it! I'm sorry I wasn't on, I'll try to be on Friday. I've got studying to do tomorrow. 02:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: World War Two Cool. Hmm, How about 2/8/2011 8:00, Tortuga Docks, Antik :) I'm the Militia I can't I've got a spanish project to work on, and Robotics Club at seven. Log on East India Republic and meet me on Meebo. 22:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Pain is temporary, but Pride is forever! Userbox The code: Here it is. Hope you like it. I am working on making the border red - Matthew DarkskullTalk Richard Swordsilver Stop crossing him out, he's a War Elder. He's been a loyal member of our guild for months. 21:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Can't log on right now, meet me on Meebo on the old EIR site. And remember to sign your messages. 22:06, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why do you want me on the test server? I can't get on right now. King John Breasly of England 23:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Would you like me to make you a signature? King John Breasly of England 23:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Category Please, Do not make categories without my permission. See Categories for more information. 23:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature I completed your signature. Meet me on EIR old site, and I'll tell you the code to put in. Go to My Preferences in the under your member options in the top right hand corner WHILE YOUR LOGGED IN! Type in the code up there (without the period) and save. Then send me a message if you like it or not. King John Breasly of England 00:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning I am giving you a warning. You're comment, So king of the area of Italy? (Or king of italy for the less educated....) Was not needed. I know you were directing it to me because we were argueing about that before. Well, whoever you were talking to. "Less Educated" I take as a huge insult. Many admins would have givin you a strike or maybe a ban, I find you to be lucky. Please, just watch what you say. Fair Winds! 00:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Victory Voyagers I'm making the victory voyager pages, do not make the War Galleon, I'm already making it! King John Breasly '' 03:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Here is your user box Code: El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana The EGOE has decided it would be great if you joined! See the page here. :) ~ General Simon Treasurehawk El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana ﻿Can you please post a potrait of yourself? We need it in the gallery. Thanks! General Simon Treasurehawk MEETING Remember, there's a meeting tonight for the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana. 8:00pm Eastern Time, Tortuga Docks, Antik Go here: http://royalealliance.wikia.com I made us a wikia website. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Guild Happenings Hey mate, since you are one of my most trusted friends, and alliances, i'm gonna need your opinion on this, since i'm border line. There are pros and cons of this proposition, that has been proposed to me. Now this here is what happened. I was on Abassa, Ned Yellowbeard (GM of INFERNO, which you probably all ready knew) started whispering to me. He said " First Off, I apologize for my guilds behavior" at first i was like, is he gonna go off on me for something, cuz he said first off, before the apology. then he said "Second, I believe if our guilds teamed up we would be unstopabble." Which is true but, Ned seems like a nice guy, but... not a good GM, he doesn't seem like he cares about his members, he treats them like tools, from what i hear, and from what he said when he said " and about all the members that your guild stole, you can keep them, they mean nothing to me." Which personally that is a bit apawling to me, how could you say your guild members mean nothing, esecially since the members that left his guild include: Wahoo, Capt. Mike, Sam Revenge, Chris Swordbones, Cherie, Jade Stormwalker, Jack Stormskull, and a couple others i can't remember. I get upset when one person leaves the guild. He also said they were banned for life from his guild... Anyways, i need your opinion about making an alliance with INFERNO... What's your take on the situation, btw i have screenshots of the whole convo, if you would like to see them, i will be posting them later. Anyways, thanks for the advice, and sorry about the length of the message, Fair Winds! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 22:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) EURO PARLIAMENT Now that the elections are done it shows that i have five seats and you have four, this makes my party in the lead however we dont have the overall 20 seats to win, i would like to now form a coaltion government meaning that the two partys form a single government until the next General Election, my position will be Prime Minister while yours will be Deputy Prime Minister, your deputy leader will be Minister for costitutional affairs while my deputy leader will be Foreign Secreretary, your Deputy Leader will be Minister for the cabinet office. Leave a message when you are done. Regards Lord Usman '' 19:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way you can still get seats but they will not overall mine as they can only overall at the General Election. Robert? Um, I got info you wanted to kick me from the guild from my fight with Shade? We need to talk... ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Two Things Two things: One-I had a reason for getting in a fight. He was reading peoples talk pages, and responding for them. It's steeled, but you and I need to talk about this. I think I was hard on Chris, but there's something suspicious about him. Two-Remember to sign your posts using four tildes. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 20:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Uh, I voted for myself, I didn't know VC was up there. I'll vote for it next week, if it doesn't make the cut this week. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 00:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) EITC PRESS OFFICE Thank you for your comment regarding "pears", however can you be specific about the certain rumours you have heard? ''Lord Usman '' 21:12, March 14, 2011 (UTC) PEOPLE WILL VOTE TOMMOROW people are gonna vote for you tommorow, good luck and remember for me to. ''Lord Usman '' 22:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) VOTE FOR YOU PEOPLE WILL VOTE FOR YOU TOMMROW DUE TO POLITCAL REASON, sorry caps and '''dont forget about me, '''good luck ''Lord Usman '' 22:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Papal States Government Ok, I'll give you power and other reason i make governments is to get badges plus they fun to make Royal Navy Ball Invitation Meeting Don’t forget! There’s an EGOE meeting tonight. Be there! get online Hey dude, u gotta get on ASAP! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 02:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG I SAW THAT GUY!!!! I was talking with the Marines, which i regret leaving now... Black Officers is quite boring... but ya, he stood there for a couple sec.s watching us talk, and then said, "ok" and walked away, he was a level one with like pink shorts, bald head, white tank top. wow.... weird... Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 03:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) It's sort of a lie I told him I would make him Lord of Ireland, but I still control his land until the 1950s, due to history. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 11:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) EGOE Meeting See this. Get Rid of NERDS. We need to get rid of NERDS. We should trash the page. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment You left a comment on 'The EITC Lord' Tribute: Black Officers about winning the EITC War of Succession. You did not BEAT anyone. The Black Officers all went to the Co. Black Guard. The only people in it was Leon, and a few of his followers, which all left. Your EITC war did NOTHING to them. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 22:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Dude, Just Chill Alright dude, I just wanted to create the guild as John, I'm putting Nick in charge. It's just a game, and you need to take a chill pill. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 23:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC)